La profecía de la luz y el híbrido
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Cuando dos vampiros tercos y prepotentes se encuentran, cosas mágicas y extraordinarias suceden. Este es el comienzo de una profecía dictada por los Dioses, una profecía en donde Caroline Forbes se convierte en la luz del híbrido. One Shot. ―Fic ganador del segundo lugar del reto temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".― Klaroline.


**―Fic ganador del 2do lugar en el Reto Temático de Abril "Klaroline" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!"―  
**Gracias a todas las que votaron!**  
**

**The Vampire Diaries/Diarios De Vampiros no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. **

**Este fic consta de 5,000 palabras.

Acá les traigo otro Klaroline, esta cortito y muy simple, espero que lo disfruten. Suerte a las demás chicas!

**cp.**

* * *

**La profecía de la luz y el híbrido**

― ¡Que me quiere llevar a no sé dónde! ―gritó Caroline a Stefan mientras que se paseaba delante de él como loca―. ¿Puedes creer el nervio de ese hibrido? ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho! ―siseó enojada.

Stefan la veía pasar de ahí para allá, mientras que tomaba un vaso con sangre y licor.

―Le he dicho que me deje en paz y que prefiero irme de vacaciones con Damon a Estambul.

Stefan rio.

― ¿Qué te ha dicho?

―Me dijo que Estambul es la ciudad más poblada de toda Europa y qué en realidad hay cosas bonitas ahí, que no debía desperdiciar un viaje así con el imbécil de Damon Salvatore ―hizo una cara―. Es tan…viejo ―se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Stefan.

Él rio.

―Creo que a Klaus le importas, Care.

Ella abrió su boca como si le hubiesen dicho una barbaridad, qué va, ¡era una barbaridad!

― ¿Estas drogado? ¿Loco? ¿Enfermo? ¿Acaso eres Stefan el destripador?

El negó, divertido.

―Lo digo enserio, deberías de darle una oportunidad

― ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? Es un asesino cínico.

―Es un alma incomprendida, yo lo conozco, yo lo sé.

Caroline guardó silencio.

―No… creo que sea bueno viajar con él. Elena y Bonnie me odiarían.

―No piensas en ellas, Caroline. Piensa en ti.

Ella se mordió los labios.

― ¿Estoy mal en querer viajar con él?

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

―Para nada. Yo te apoyo en lo que sea que decidas hacer, Care ―le sonrió.

Caroline sonrió como una chiquilla de diez años.

―Gracias, Stef ―le abrazó efusivamente―. Eres el mejor amigo.

Stefan asintió haciendo rodar los ojos a Caroline.

― ¿Qué le debería decir?

―Solo dile que aceptas su invitación a viajar con él.

― ¿Debería decirles a Elena y a Bonnie?

Stefan se lo pensó.

―No lo hagas, te cubriré.

―Gracias ―susurró ella.

Stefan le sonrió y asintió.

―Ahora ve y habla con él. ¿A dónde te quiere llevar?

―Atenas, a Grecia.

**-K&C-**

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo le diría que aceptaba su invitación a viajar a Grecia? ¿Qué tan loca tenía que estar para aceptar la invitación? Pero Stefan le había dicho que estaba bien, que hiciera lo que ella quisiera y que pensara en ella. Era todo lo que le importaba, se dio cuenta que no le importaba la opinión de Elena ni la de Bonnie en ese asunto, solo lo que Stefan tenia por decir era suficiente para que ella pudiera zarpar a Grecia o a donde fuera con el hibrido.

Entró al Grill esperando verlo, pero no estaba ahí. Se sentó en el bar y pidió un shot de tequila; no quería hablar con Klaus si no tenía por lo menos un poco de alcohol en su sistema. Resopló aburrida y se empezó a ver las uñas.

―Parece que hay una dama demasiado sola ―canturreó Klaus llegando a sentarse a su lado.

Ella evitó rechinar los dientes, a veces el hibrido hacía y decía cosas que la desesperaban, o simplemente era la forma en las que las decía, lleno de prepotencia y egocentrismo. Jamás había conocido a un ser tan seguro de sí mismo como Klaus Mikaelson. Lo que Caroline no sabía, era que el hibrido pensaba lo mismo acerca de ella.

―Has cambiado tu opinión acerca del viaje ―dijo él viéndola de reojo.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué eso no es una pregunta?

Klaus rio haciendo que Caroline se removiera incomoda en su asiento. Siempre que reía o sonreía era como si un mundo de luz se abriera y ella tenía que taparse los ojos para no quedar cegada, era increíble todo el poder que ese vampiro irradiaba.

―Porque sé que has venido a buscarme para decirme que quieres ir a Atenas conmigo.

Ella se mantuvo firme.

―Pues no te creas mucho, porque solo vine a tomarme un trago de tequila ―mintió.

Él, confundido, cerró el entrecejo hasta casi juntarlo. Ella se mantuvo estoica a pesar de quererse arrancar los labios de los nervios.

―Ya veo ―dijo tomando un trago de Scotch―. ¿Entonces me estas rechazando de nuevo?

¡Porque era tan difícil decirle que no! Lo había hecho la primera vez, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

―Te estoy rechazando ―forzó la voz―, de nuevo.

El tensó la mandíbula haciendo que ella quisiera decirle que todo iba bien y que iría a Grecia y a un millón de lugares más con él, pero era demasiado orgullosa y no podía decirle que sí.

―Bien, si es así, entonces tendré que encontrar otra acompañante ―dijo para pararse de ahí y caminar lejos de ella.

¿Acompañante? ¿De que hablaba?

Se paró rápidamente y caminó hasta él.

―Espera, ¿acompañante? ¿Para qué? ―preguntó interesada.

Él sonrió sin que ella lo viera y volteó para verla con un rostro serio y fingiendo indiferencia.

―Ah, solo un compromiso que tengo en Atenas…te elegí como pareja, pero supongo que tendré que encontrar a otra persona que quiera acompañarme ―dijo haciendo molestar a Caroline.

― ¿Otra acompañante? ¿Tan fácil soy de reemplazar? ¿Y a quién invitaras? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos, indignada.

No se estaba dando cuenta de lo enojada e interesada que estaba en todo eso y Klaus se estaba pasando un buen rato viéndola arrugar el ceño y reclamar como niña celosa.

― ¿Estas celosa, Caroline? ―preguntó fingiendo asombro para molestarla.

Ella abrió y cerró los ojos una y otra vez, como si no entendiera nada de aquello.

―Yo…yo, ¡claro que no estoy celosa! ―gritó llamando la atención de varios ahí.

―Calma cariño, harás que todo Mystic Falls crea que tú y yo somos pareja.

Ella se atragantó con sus propias palabras, palabras que tardaron en dejar su boca.

― ¡No somos pareja! ―siseó entre dientes.

Klaus rio y le tomó la mano.

―Ahora lo somos, ¿ves? ―dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Estás loco, quítame tu mano! ―dijo pero no quería que Klaus quitara su mano. El toque era demasiado electrizante para ambos y se sentía hasta bien.

―Vamos afuera, hablemos en la plaza ―ordenó arrastrándola y pegándola a él.

Ella no pudo decir nada por la falta de palabras y llegaron a la plaza para sentarse en una banquita. El ocaso se estaba poniendo y aquella era una vista muy bonita para ambos rubios.

―Espero que puedas cambiar de opinión, Caroline. No deseo que nadie más me acompañe más que tú.

Ella se mordió el labio de nervios, y la mano que aún seguía entrelazada con la de Klaus, le tembló de anticipación y excitación al imaginarlos a ambos caminando como una pareja por las calles de Atenas.

―Yo…, lo pensaré ―carraspeó viendo sus manos.

Él sonrió triunfante y deshizo el contacto haciendo que ella lo extrañara.

―Sabes en donde encontrarme y como contactarme, espero una respuesta a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

Le sonrió por última vez y se alejó de ahí a paso normal.

¿Qué hacía, que hacia? Él se estaba yendo y ella quería ir con él a Grecia, ¿por qué no se lo podía decir y ya?

―Espera…―dijo bajito cuando él ya se encontraba cruzando la calle―. Iré contigo.

A pesar de haber susurrado aquello, el hibrido la escuchó perfecto y volteó su cabeza y cuerpo para verla un poco más cerca de él.

― ¿Cuándo partimos? ―preguntó tímidamente, haciendo a Klaus sonreír como el lobo que era.

**-K&C-**

No podía creer que estuviera en el jet privado de Niklaus Mikaelson, todo era como sacado de una película, era tan lujoso que tenía miedo de sentarse y hacerle algo a los asientos de piel.

―Estamos por llegar, subiremos a una pequeña embarcación y llegaremos ―anunció Klaus hojeando un libro.

Ella ahogó un grito emocionado que no pasó desapercibido para Klaus.

―No me has dicho nada acerca de esta cosa a la que quieres que te acompañe ―dijo ella guardando las pocas cosas que había sacado de su bolso para entretenerse en el viaje.

Él le echó una miradita.

―Te explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a la casa.

― ¿Casa? Uh, que elegante ―susurró burlándose.

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Caroline no pudo estar más sorprendida de todo lo que había ahí dentro.

― ¿Esta casa es tuya? ¡Es preciosa!

Había estatuas y cuadros de arte por todas partes, no sin mencionar los techos altos y los pisos de mármol. Había ventanales enormes que abarcaban paredes enteras y de fondo se podía ver una gran alberca y un patio precioso, pareciera que toda Atenas estaba en el patio trasero del hibrido.

―Es una mansión vieja que compré y remodelé ―admitió casi tímidamente.

Caroline sonrió como loca.

― ¡Es perfecta! Vamos, dame un tour ―pidió empezando a caminar ella sola por la casa.

Klaus tuvo que aguantarse una risa y siguió los cabellos dorados de Caroline quien ya se encontraba lejos y dando saltos por ahí y por allá.

…

Caroline se puso ropas cómodas y bajó a la planta baja siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Klaus; al parecer hablaba con alguien en otro idioma.

Entró al gran comedor el cual había visto cuando Klaus le daba el tour.

Él la vio y le indicó que esperara.

Caroline todavía no podía creer que estuviera en Atenas ¡y con Klaus! Si le hubieran dicho eso un año atrás, se hubiera reído y reído hasta no poder más, mira que hablarle de ella y el hibrido juntos tomando unas vacaciones, era contar chistes muy malos.

Se sentó en la silla contigua a la cabecera y esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar, su voz era exquisita y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo cuando hablaba. No bajó la mirada siquiera cuando él la vio con un semblante expectante.

Cortó la llamada y le sonrió.

― ¿Pasa algo?

Ella negó y súbitamente bajó su mirada dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

― ¿Con quién hablabas? ―preguntó quedito.

―Ah, de eso quiero hablarte ―dijo acomodándose en la cabecera.

Ella levantó una ceja.

―El baile organizado por la asociación vampírica será llevado a cabo en Atenas.

Caroline arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Asociación vampírica? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tenemos una asociación?

Klaus sonrió.

―Claro que la tenemos, hay una reunión cada tres años.

―Solo he sido vampira por cuatro años ―divagó ella―. No sé nada de ello ―se encogió de hombros.

―Es natural, pocos vampiros son invitados.

Ella lo escrudiñó con la mirada.

―Y tú me estas invitando… ¿Por qué…?

Klaus sonrió de nuevo haciéndola enojar y cruzar los brazos como niña pequeña.

―Porque disfruto de tu compañía, por supuesto. Creo habértelo dicho en el baile que ofrecí en mi mansión.

Ella bajó su mirada y se mordió el interior de sus mejillas.

―Lo recuerdo. ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

―Solo tienes que ser mi acompañante… y mi pareja.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó de inmediato.

―Mi pareja, tienes que pretender ser mi pareja.

Ella cerró el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Pretender ser tu pareja? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―se paró y puso sus manitas en sus caderas.

―Que Caroline Forbes es la pareja del vampiro más poderoso de todos los vampiros. Ere famosa y respetada, amor.

Ella abrió su boca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese hibrido?

― ¿¡Estás loco!? ―exclamó furiosa―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre comprometerme en tal asunto? ¿No pensaste en preguntarme primero?

―Claro que no, te hubieras negado ―se encogió de hombros como si aquel asunto fuese de poca importancia.

―La cena estará servida enseguida, señor ―anunció la sirvienta de antes.

Caroline guardó silencio un momento hasta que la mujer se desapareció para después explotar.

―No puedes hacerme esto, Klaus. ¿Sabes todos los seres supernaturales que te persiguen? ¡Me comerán viva!

El aventó una mano al aire.

―Nadie se atrevería a poner una mano en mi mujer, Caroline. Estás exagerando.

Ella guardó silencio pensando que si los vampiros pudiesen ponerse rojos, ella estaría del color de una manzana. ¿Mujer? ¿Ella era su mujer?

―No soy tu mujer ―susurró viendo la mesa.

―Todavía ―musitó él con una sonrisa en sus labios que no pasó desapercibida para la rubia.

―Qué bueno que todo esto te divierta ―exclamó ella―, porque a mí no me gusta ni un poquito.

El cambió su expresión y todo rastro de sonrisa y diversión se borró de su rostro.

―Lo sé. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Lo hecho, hecho está y tú eres Caroline Forbes, la mujer del hibrido Niklaus, lo siento cariño.

Ella gruñó.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―él levantó una ceja―. Decir que yo era tu pareja, hay tantas mujeres en el mundo, ¿por qué yo?

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día de tu graduación? ―preguntó viéndole los ojos azules.

Ella enmudeció y se mordió el labio interior para no hablar.

Asintió levemente.

―Es cierto, planeo ser tu ultimo amor.

― ¿Y porque volviste a Mystic Falls después de lo que me dijiste en el bosque? Dijiste que te irías y no regresarías jamás, ¿por qué volviste?

Klaus sonrió recordando los hechos que habían tenido lugar en el bosque, aquellos que los envolvían a ambos en ráfagas y sabores de placer.

Ella rodó los ojos ante las sonrisas de satisfacción y prepotencia del vampiro.

―Volví porque no pude mantener mi palabra después de lo que pasó.

Silencio.

¿Le estaba tratando de decir que aquello le había gustado y ahora quería más? ¿Era eso?

―Algo me dice que nunca tuviste intenciones de alejarte de mi vida.

Él sonrió vagamente.

―No las tuve, es cierto. Pero sí quería mantenerme alejado de ti por mis propios problemas, Caroline.

― ¿Y ahora quieres que pretenda ser tu pareja? ¿En dónde encaja todo esto?

El suspiró exasperado y se tomó el puente de la nariz.

―Es más difícil de lo que parece, Caroline ―siseó levemente.

―Explícame.

La cena fue llevada hasta la mesa y el olor a sangre inundo a Caroline quien sintió sus venas palpitar y sus ojos cambiar.

―Dime que esta sangre es de un banco, por favor ―suplicó.

El asintió de inmediato.

―Lo es, cariño. No hay sangre de inocentes en esta casa.

Ella asintió empezando a beber del vaso de cristal y a ver los platos con comida.

―Gracias.

Caroline olio el pollo y las verduras y empezó a comer de aquello también. Todo sabia tan bien, no había probado bocado desde que había comido en el avión y ahora moría de hambre. La sangre por otro lado, sabía esplendida, ¿sería porque era sangre europea? No preguntó nada y se limitó a comer lentamente, degustando todo como una muerta de hambre.

―Necesito una pareja ―dijo él de repente, llamando la atención de Caroline.

― ¿Para qué?

―Para poder seguir reinando, por supuesto.

Ella casi se ahoga con la sangre.

― ¿Eres un rey?

Él sonrió apenas y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―De los vampiros, sí.

―No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que el rey de los vampiros sea el ser más cínico, malvado y egocéntrico del mundo. No sin mencionar que eres un asesino, que es lo más importante. ¿No tienes vergüenza? ―lo regañó como una madre.

El tensó la mandíbula y cerró sus manos en puños.

―Tengo más de mil años, Caroline. La respuesta es no, no tengo vergüenza.

Ella masticó el pollo de mala gana y le dio un trago a su sangre.

― ¿Qué pasa si no tienes una pareja?

El hizo una cara como si las consecuencias no le importaran, pero Caroline supo que no era así. A él le importaba ser el rey de los vampiros, aunque en su mente siguiese siendo lo más bizarro del planeta entero, incluso más bizarro que la sola existencia de vampiros, lobos y brujas.

―Elijah obtendrá mi trono.

― ¿Elijah tiene una pareja? ―preguntó pensando en posibles candidatas.

―Katerina Petrova ―sonrió como si aquello le causase gracia.

― ¿Enserio? Pensé que lo de ellos nunca había sido nada serio.

―Lo fue, fue más que serio.

Ella asintió divagando en sus pensamientos, abrió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel hibrido solo la estaba utilizando.

―Entonces… ―él la vio―, ¿solo me quieres para no perder tu preciado trono? ―soltó más molesta de lo que pensó.

―No, no te quiero solo para eso, Caroline. ¿Por qué lo piensas así si te he demostrado lo contario tantas veces? ¿No confías en mí después de todo lo que te he dicho?

Ella se quedó callada y suspiró sonoramente.

―No sé qué pienso de ti ―susurró―. Ponte en mi lugar, no sé qué es lo que siento ni lo que pienso en estos momentos, estoy confundida.

El la observó detenidamente.

―Si es así, no hablaremos más del tema.

Ella suspiró levemente y asintió sintiéndose como una pequeña niña que estaba siendo regañada. Sentía que estaba decepcionando a Klaus. Se estaba dando cuenta que ya lo había decepcionado muchas veces y que el rostro tenso y amargo que se cargaba cada vez que ella le hacía una grosería, estaba dejando de gustarle. Al principio era divertido porque aquel hombre había sido malo y había hecho destrozos en Mystic Falls, pero ahora, y después de haber sido descarada e insolente con él por mucho tiempo, se sentía estúpida por ser la causante de aquel rostro decepcionado que fingía indiferencia. Se sentía mal, sentía que no estaba correcto y por sobre todas las cosas, y lo que más le asustaba, sentía que ella era la responsable de poner sonrisas nuevas en el rostro del hibrido.

**K&C**

―Dos noches más para el baile ―anunció Klaus entrando a la sala en la cual Caroline se encontraba leyendo un libro viejo en ingles acerca de los dioses mitológicos griegos.

―No puedo esperar ―dijo ella con sarcasmo haciendo sonreír al hibrido―. ¿Por qué siempre sonríes cuando digo algo? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Klaus suspiró y se dejó caer con elegancia en el sillón frente a ella.

―Eres tú, Caroline. Es tu esencia, tu voz, tu rostro, simplemente tú.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a esconder su rostro en el libro.

― ¿Te gusta el libro? ¿Qué es lo que lees? ―preguntó intrigado.

Ella balbuceó algunas palabras ininteligibles, claramente concentrada en su lectura. Él la vio, sonriendo de nuevo y pensando en ella de nuevo como una mujer extraordinaria. Caroline era todo lo que necesitaba y todo de lo que jamás sería merecedor, la chica frente a él era ridículamente exquisita y estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, le enojaba de sobremanera. No podía cambiar todo lo que había hecho, pero tal vez podría cambiar la opinión de Caroline acerca de él.

―Algo de las Diosas y las musas…todas parecían invencibles.

―Nadie es invencible, cariño. Incluso ellas tenían debilidades.

―Muchas eran inmortales.

―Solo porque los Dioses mayores les otorgaban el poder de ser inmortales, todos podemos morir de una manera u otra. Incluso los vampiros somos inmortales.

―Tu no ―dijo ella dándole una miradita desde entre el libro.

Él sonrió.

―Soy la excepción a la regla, supongo ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella rodó sus ojos viendo el libro.

―Nada arrogante…

Klaus lanzó una carcajada y platicaron un poco más acerca de los defectos de ser inmortal.

**-K&C-**

Klaus le había dado un vestido radiante para usar; era largo en color oro y con pedrería por todas partes, Caroline jamás se había sentido tan hermosa y elegante, ni siquiera cuando Klaus mismo la había vestido para la graduación de Mystic Falls.

No sabía lo que le esperaba en aquel baile y ni siquiera se quería imaginar las miradas que todos los vampiros le darían ahí, vampiros que eran mucho más antiguos que ella. Probablemente pensarían cosas horribles de ella y no quería pensar en ello porque su mente volvía a molestarse con Klaus por haber dicho esa mentira.

― ¿Estás lista? ―preguntó él cuando habían llegado al gran salón en donde todo se estaría llevando acabo.

Tragó en seco.

―Repíteme porque estoy haciendo esto por ti…

Él sonrió apenas, viéndola.

―Porque dentro de ti, sabes que algún día yo llegare a ser tú último amor ―aseguró con un tono serio y para nada arrogante.

Ella le echó una mirada, no dijo nada y dejó ser ayudada por Klaus a salir del auto. El salón era gigante, con columnas altísimas y luces preciosas. Todo ahí gritaba _Grecia_ y Caroline se dejó sorprender observando todo con detenimiento y asombro.

No pudo evitar notar que muchos vampiros los observaban y muchos inclinaban su cabeza con respeto. ¿Enserio? ¿Inclinaban su cabeza al maniaco de Klaus? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué respetaban a un hombre que había hecho destrozos por décadas? Pero ella se hizo la misma pregunta al pensar el porqué de su estancia ahí con el hibrido, al pensar en porque le había dicho que _si_ quería viajar con él.

Escuchó latir el corazón de varias personas ahí y de inmediato pensó que había comida fresca. Vio a Klaus de mala gana y el pareció entender su gesto ya que la tranquilizó y le dijo que eran brujas y warlocks que estaban ligados a varios vampiros de ahí.

― ¿Son sirvientes? ―susurró muy bajito.

Klaus pudo asentir pero prefirió no hacerlo.

―Podrías llamarlo de esa manera, pero les llamamos guardianes.

― ¿Por qué? Las brujas nos repudian, ¿cómo es que podrían aceptar ser nuestros guardianes?

―Porque hemos hecho cosas por ellos y hemos salvado las vidas de sus seres queridos, recuerda que las brujas y warlocks son humanos y los humanos se dejan guiar ciegamente por emociones frágiles.

―Si hablas del amor, amistad y todo eso, no lo he visto solo en los humanos ―ella caminó lejos de él haciendo que él tensara la mandíbula en clara señal de desesperación.

…

―Señorita Forbes ―una voz se escuchó detrás de ella y Caroline volteó lentamente para toparse a Elijah Mikaelson y de su brazo, Katherine Pierce.

―Hola, Elijah ―saludó amablemente. A pesar de todo, Elijah nunca había sido grosero con ella―. Katherine ―dijo a modo de saludo.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió viéndola.

―Parece que ha aceptado la invitación de mi hermano Niklaus.

Caroline rio.

―Claro que la he aceptado, ¿cómo no aceptaría la invitación del amor de mi vida? ―exclamó sonriendo.

Sabía que había muchos vampiros escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca y Elijah sonrió vehemente para después alejarse junto con Katherine.

Resopló, no podía creer que había dicho semejante cosa. ¿El amor de su vida? ¿Enserio? Tan solo tenía veintiún años, no podía saber acerca de nada eso.

―He escuchado que soy el amor de tu vida… ―sus susurros la llenaron de nervios y ella asintió levemente tomándole el brazo.

―Lo eres ―le dijo sin verle.

Klaus no dijo nada y empezó a caminar con ella saludando a varios vampiros que se mostraron amables y otros intrigados por la presencia de la nueva rubia a lado del hibrido.

―Niklaus, una palabra contigo y tu bella acompañante ―habló una voz tras ellos.

Los dos voltearon para ver a una mujer alta y de piel chocolate. Caroline no supo quién era, pero Klaus se puso rígido a su lado. Ella la vio detenidamente; era humana, era una bruja y tenía un leve parecido a Bonnie. La bruja le sonrió y empezaron a caminar hacia un salón que estaba desocupado.

―Veo que has traído a tu pareja, Niklaus.

Niklaus asintió levemente, claramente tenso.

―Caroline, esta es Ayana, la bruja Bennett más antigua y poderosa.

Caroline asintió. Sabía quién era Ayana, era la bruja que había sido aliada de Esther y que le había enseñado de la brujería, hechizos como el de la inmortalidad, razón por la cual ella y todos ahí estaban en Atenas en esos momentos.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ―preguntó Caroline después de varios momentos en los que Ayana la examinaba.

La bruja la observó cautelosamente antes de hablar, haciendo a Caroline nerviosa.

―Tengo el poder de quitarle a Klaus su inmortalidad ―anunció haciendo que Caroline abriera sus ojos de par en par.

― ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

―Conozco a Niklaus desde que era un niño ―Klaus se incomodó ya que empezó a caminar pausadamente lejos de ellas―. Fue un chico humillado por Mikael, un chico que escondió sus sentimientos y un ser que creció lleno de odio y rencor, este hombre que ha causado dolor a millones de personas, es un buen hombre que es incomprendido y necesita una luz para guiarse; te necesita, Caroline.

Ella tragó en seco. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

― ¿Por qué yo?

―Eres parte de una profecía, querida; está escrito que tú serás la luz de la oscuridad creada por el hibrido.

Ella se talló la cara, desesperada, nerviosa, y empezando a perder el control.

― ¿Enserio, Klaus? ―exclamó enojada―. ¿Todo es parte de una profecía? ¿No te importo en lo más mínimo?

Se quedaron viendo, sorprendidos por las palabras que la rubia había dicho. Ninguno de los dos sabía que ella se sentía de esa manera, Caroline no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

―Lo sabía ―Ayana exclamó―. En realidad hay algo entre ustedes.

Ella quería negarlo todo, decir que no se preocupaba por ese asesino, pero no pudo hacerlo. Su interior le dictaba que había estado de acuerdo en formar parte del plan de Klaus y no podía traicionarlo a pesar de que él hubiese sido el chico malo que había destrozado su ciudad.

―Se aman ―volvió a hablar Ayana―. No lo creía capaz, ninguna de las brujas lo creíamos posible… hay una salvación para el mundo sobrenatural.

Caroline empezó a llorar, llena de frustración y miedo.

― ¡No puedo ser parte de esta profecía! ―gritó Caroline haciendo que Klaus caminara hacia ella―. ¡No te acerques! Ayana, por favor, no dejes que sea parte de esta profecía ―fue hacia ella, casi hincándose y suplicando.

Ayana la vio con lastima.

―Algún día podrás amarle libremente, mi niña. Sé que tu noble corazón no dejará que Niklaus haga nada barbárico de nuevo, puedo ver tu alma, niña; es pura, al igual que tu amor por él. Eres su única salvación.

Caroline lloró más y más, dejando que Klaus la abrazara.

―No revocare tus poderes, puedes seguir siendo rey.

Niklaus negó.

―No quiero ser rey ―respondió él, haciendo que Caroline dejara de llorar y le viera sorprendida―. Dale mi trono a Elijah, no necesito ser el rey de los vampiros, estoy bien ahora, tengo a Caroline.

Ella se tensó levemente pero no dijo nada. Dentro de su interior sabía que ese hombre sería el último amor de su vida, incluso el único, el único hombre al que amaría o que ya amaba.

―No tienes porqué renunciar, Klaus ―le dijo Caroline―. Creo tus sentimientos, los puedo sentir…hasta Stefan me ha advertido de ellos ―sonrió un poco limpiándose las lágrimas―. No renuncies a tu reino, no me vendría mal ser reina… ―susurró apenas haciendo que Klaus soltara una carcajada de felicidad.

Después de todo, Caroline seguía siendo la misma chica de la que se había enamorado, segura de sí misma, decidida y llena de vida.

―Entonces hablaremos de esto después ―le sonrió.

Ayana los observó sabiendo que el amor que aquellos dos seres se tenían era el amor más puro y fuerte que nunca había visto. Sabía que eso iba más allá que una profecía, que Caroline Forbes había nacido para Niklaus en maneras más allá de lo extraordinario y de lo fantástico. Sabía que estaban a salvo y que Niklaus volvería a ser el chiquillo feliz que una vez había conocido.

―Es todo, pueden disfrutar de la velada ―dijo Ayana avanzando hacía el salón.

―Gracias, Ayana ―escuchó decir a Klaus.

Sonrió, ahora su Niklaus volvía a ser el de antes.

Ayana salió y Klaus y Caroline se quedaron solos cayendo en un silencio que solo se alcanzaba a llenar por los murmullos del salón de al lado.

―Estaba bromeando… no me importa ser reina de nada ―dijo ella viendo al suelo.

Klaus sonrió.

―Lo sé, cariño, lo sé ―la vio soltar más lágrimas y la abrazó de nuevo―. Deja de llorar, estarás bien, todo estará bien.

―Tengo miedo ―admitió.

― ¿De qué?

―De todo, de nosotros, de todo esto.

―Estaremos bien, disfrutemos de la fiesta.

Ella asintió y se dejó guiar por Klaus hasta el salón.

**-K&C-**

Varios días habían pasado desde la velada en la que Klaus había sido proclamado rey por sexcentésima vez consecutiva. Había convencido a Caroline de pasar más días en Atenas y ella se había dado vuelo en comprar ropas y recuerdos en el mercado Monastiraki.

―Este barrio es el más antiguo de toda Atenas ―comentó Klaus viendo a Caroline comer un helado de pistacho en el barrio Plaka.

― ¿Ah sí?

Klaus asintió.

―Plaka significa viejo en arvanita, un dialecto casi extinto.

―Casi tan viejo como tú… me imagino ―se encogió de hombros haciéndolo reír.

―Más viejo, incluso.

― ¿Y ya habías venido muchas veces a Atenas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Unas cuantas, varios vampiros amigos viven aquí y Ayana también lo hace. He viajado varias veces, sí.

Caroline asintió.

― ¿Hay alguna parte en especial que te guste?

Él la observó casi con fascinación.

―Tengo un lugar favorito, ¿quisieras ir? ―se emocionó ante la oportunidad de mostrarle su lugar favorito en Atenas.

Ella asintió y se dirigieron a aquel lugar.

Al llegar, Caroline no pudo evitar darse cuenta que aquel lugar era todavía más viejo que Klaus mismo.

― ¿El Odeón de Herodes? ¿Acaso has actuado aquí? ―preguntó caminando en el pequeño escenario.

―Sí, fui un famoso actor ―admitió tímidamente.

Caroline sonrió.

―Apuesto a que fuiste un buen actor dramático ―susurró sentándose en las gradas de mármol.

―Podríamos decir que si ―se encogió él.

Ella sonrió para después reír y seguir escuchando sus anécdotas con embeleso.

Fue en ese momento en donde se dio cuenta que a él y a Caroline los unía una fuerza mayor que la de una simple profecía, que aquellas sonrisas que Caroline le dirigía, eran diferentes a todas las sonrisas que le había visto sonreír a sus amigos; esa era una Caroline diferente que haría de él una mejor persona, y él haría de ella la mujer más feliz de todo el universo.


End file.
